


My Pulse Races Double-Time

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Plug, Bottom Steve Rogers, Camboy Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Spitroasting, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: Honestly, he only started as a camboy to put himself through school, and now that it was done, he only did shows when he wanted to...Or, Steve is a camboy who likes to show off, and Bucky and Tony like to watch.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 101
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> This a birthday gift to the lovely, lovely Flame! Updates all Birthday Month Long 🎂
> 
> Also featuring some Art in future chapters! Tags will be updated with each chapter, I promise no extreme kinks or anything on Flame's DNW list

Steve dropped his hips down in a smooth glide and stopped to give a little shimmy that never failed to rile up his viewers. He clenched and flexed as he lifted himself off the toy, arms in a pullup position and gripping the bar he installed for this. He’s known for his mix of muscle and regular porn: pumping iron, and then his dick. His skin was slick with sweat from being at it so long, his viewer count rising had kept him on the edge for over an hour. 

Honestly, he only started as a camboy to put himself through school, and now that it was done, he only did shows when he wanted to; a few times a month on different platforms. CamChat was good for days he just wanted to get off on being watched, being told how to touch himself. TipJar was fun for the nights he wanted to draw things out, switching out tip-based vibrators in increasing sizes with each tier goal met. But tonight was a CrowdFucking night. He advertised his showtimes on his social, so all his regulars were here, voting with their dollars on whether or not he could come everytime he got close. 

He teamed up with another cam worker, Natasha, for moderating his shows, and he modded hers. Her voice filtered in through wireless earbuds with comments she knew he’d like from the chat. She would boot any assholes ruining others’ good times, and the platform needed a person on hand to finalize the votes each time, flashing the results on Steve’s monitor. He liked seeing how the votes were split, how many wanted him to keep going, how many were invested in denying him an orgasm but investing in his vacations. 

Steve was bouncing steadily now, his body warm and open. The past few rounds had been easy, but now the way his cock was hitting his stomach was making him sensitive. He could hear his own breathy sounds echoing in the room in rhythm with fucking himself, sounding slick. 

The earpiece crackled to life. “Your boy is here. Finally.” Natasha knew his favorites, they gossiped and traded salty stories of DMs and dick pics, it's how they bonded. “He said he had a business dinner run long, but he’s glad you chose the cock he sent you for tonight.” 

Steve flushed hotter. He had chosen one of the new toys that IronMan had sent to his P.O. box. It was thicker than what he normally took, nicely veined with a wicked curve. Steve tried it out the very night he had gotten it and it made him come so hard his eyes crossed and he was sure he blacked out. He smirked at one of the cameras that was facing his front, making eye contact with the viewers, “So glad you decided to come.” 

“He said he hasn’t come yet, so get to work.” Natashas snickered into the line. “He also just dropped a fifty into the ‘No’ bucket, so he’s going to make you work for it.” 

Steve dragged his teeth over his bottom lip before letting his mouth drop open in an O, eye fucking the camera and picking up speed. His biceps were burning and his thighs were getting tight, and his orgasm rushed forward. He gasped out the signal he and Nat had for when he needed the vote results. “Can I?”

Red flashed on the screen and Steve stopped, pulling himself up until the tip of the dildo sat just inside his rim, making him curse. 

“Winter says he likes your filthy mouth and wants you to tell him how it feels.” Natasha said.

Steve focused on breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth before responding. “It feels like being split fucking wide open.” He dropped back down onto the cock with a groan, his arms giving out. “I wish I could be bent over,” Steve let go of the pullup bar to put his hands on his floor, “bent over and just get fucking railed with it...please!” He arched his back and bobbed back and forth. He could hear the distant chimes of tips raining in through Natasha’s mic.

“Nice, they’re losing their goddamn minds, Steve.” 

Steve shifted forward slowly, letting the toy’s length out of him in one smooth motion. He liked placing the rear camera at an angle so that the viewers could feel like he was riding them. “It feels so good.” He wiggled on the fat head of the toy, stretching his rim with it.

“They’re calling you a tease, Iron said he’d put a fifty in the yes bucket if you bounce on his dick and play with your pretty chest for him.” Nat murmured. “And Winter is countering with seventy-five for you to stay like this, nice and slow, he wants to see you stretched with a finger alongside.” 

“Oh boys,” Steve drew out his words, “don’t make me choose?” He fucked himself back and forth in short strokes, punctuating each thrust with an “Uh!” 

“Oh…” Nat paused. Steve kept going, the angle was hitting him just right. “Winter said they can come to a compromise. Can you finger yourself and play with your nipples? Worth a cool hundo. I assume it's like patting your head and rubbing your tummy at the same time, but ya know, sexier.” 

Steve huffed out a laugh. “I don’t know if my finger will fit.” 

“Iron said he’d match it if you at least tried.” 

Steve was closer than he thought, the edge rising up to meet him from hearing his two favorites working together to work him over. “Fuck! Can I?” 

A red flash on screen stopped him mid thrust, Steve fell to his forearms and put his head on the cool wood floor with a whimper. 

“The others in chat are plotting to counter them, just a heads up. You’re making bank tonight, bud.” Nat said. She sounded so business-like that it made Steve laugh again. It was part strategy and logistics, to mod for someone else’s show. Help them earn more, keep the subscribers happy. Steve was sure she had spreadsheets and charts. 

Now that he was cooling down and his orgasm slipping away, he sat up, sinking to the hilt on the toy. He grabbed the lube and coated a couple fingers. The fit was tight and made him gasp. He wiped the sweat off his brow, pushing his blonde hair off his face with his clean hand. Steve started up his rhythm, being bent back to keep his finger alongside the toy pushed his chest out. 

“Half the chat wants you to slow down, show off a little.”

Steve pulled his cheek aside a little more, focusing on going slow, flexing his abs and arm before he started up with this other hand. 

He knew what IronMan wanted to see, since he asked for this often enough in shows. Steve cupped his pec, rubbing his hand around his sternum, then over to cup his other pec. He pinched his nipple, and God, it went straight to his balls like a livewire. He pulled and pinched before switching sides, dragging his thumbnail down his chest. His hips stuttered and Steve could feel his cock slap wetly against his thighs, “O-h God, please!” 

“Winter and three others like the way you beg, go on.” 

“Please please please--ah!” Steve kept the edge of his nail against his nipple, it scraped with every rise and fall of his hips. “I need to go faster. Please…”

“The consensus is no.” Nat sounded apologetic. Steve could barely hear her over the roar of his heartbeat in his ears. 

The climb towards orgasm was torture. Steve flushed hot and cold, thrashing his head back and forth with each thrust against the toy, every twist on his nipples. 

“Iron wants a second finger, can you be a good boy and try?” Steve’s head was full and empty at the same time. He was getting fuck drunk and floaty, and her tone sounded like this wasn’t the first time she asked. 

“Uh-huh, yeah.” his tongue was thick in his mouth, he couldn’t stop whimpering and whining and gasping out little sounds with each fuck in. Working the finger in was a struggle, and Steve hung his head until his chin touched his chest, bearing down until he was up to his knuckles with both fingers. He had to pause, to breathe and adjust to the fullness.

“The boys want a check in, you ok Steve?” 

Steve’s throat clicked as he swallowed. He wished someone was there to give him water while he was getting fucked within an inch of his life. “Ye--yeah.” 

“Good. Need a minute?” 

Steve shook his head and started moving his hips again. “It just feels so good. Like I’m impaled on your cocks.”

“Oh they liked that. Iron says you can speed up.” 

Steve took that and ran, pumping his hips as fast as he could towards coming. It felt like his dick hadn’t stopped leaking since the last edge. His thighs were cramping, his balls ached. 

“Please! Can I?”

_Red.  
No!_

Steve threw himself forward, catching on his free hand with a shout. He felt the tears start and didn’t have enough left in the tank to stop them. He looked at the camera right by his face. “Please...I need to come.” 

“Winter says showing us your pretty blue eyes flowing with tears is a dirty trick.” 

Steve pulled his fingers free so he could lean on it and use his clean hand to dry his face. “I’ll be so good, please?” 

“Iron just dropped another fifty into the yes bucket, says ‘Don’t cry baby, you just hold yourself open for me, and I’ll make it happen.’” Steve nodded, sucking in huge gulps of air. He can do this. Iron will make it happen, he’ll take care of him. IronMan had never failed him before. Steve got back into position, grabbing his ass and spreading himself. It was making the toy feel huge, pulling his rim tight across it on every pass. 

“Winter says, and this is a direct quote Steve, ‘You make the prettiest sounds. God, I just want to muffle them with my cock. Would you want that Stevie? My cock in your throat while Big Iron here fucks you stupid?’” Natasha was keeping her voice level, trying to be a neutral player here, and that was one thing Steve loved about having her as a friend. She wasn’t getting off on this, but wanted to make sure he didn’t have to distract himself with reading while he was so far gone. 

“Yeah, please. Please!” Steve had never wanted anything more, to get stuffed full and doted on and used. 

“They have you Steve, let go, they’re flooding out all the other tips.” 

It was right there, burning a hot coil in Steve’s gut, a deep ache sitting right behind his cock. He could come this time. He picked up speed, rolling his hips and going deep. The toy hitting every spot he had. 

He had nothing left, and could let go. “Can I?” 

He was coming untouched before the green could flash, everything drawing up tight and releasing in waves. Steve was sure his neighbors could hear him scream, but he couldn’t care. Every last brain cell was leaving his body through his dick, his hips flexing, fucking every last drop out with the head of the toy pressed against his prostate. 

“Good job, Steve, Iron says you did so well.” Natasha’s voice was gentle. “You came on the camera. Half of the chat is losing their minds over that being hot, the rest are upset they missed some of the show, it’s kind of hilarious, I’ll save the chat logs for you.” 

Steve had laid himself down on the cool wood floor, letting the toy finally pop free. “Thanks pal,” he said with a laugh. “And thank you all.” He wiped his come off the lens. “Sorry about that. I couldn’t have aimed for it if I tried. Thanks for a wonderful _ride_ , and I hope to see you all at my next show.” He blew a kiss and clicked ‘End Broadcast’ on the laptop behind the camera. 

His final total was mind boggling, it always was when Iron and Winter were on deck separately, but together was astronomical. He could pay off what was left of his car payment and still sock some away for a vacation. He waited for the ping of a private message, both Iron and Winter liked to check in after a show. Most of his regulars did to thank him and send photos of themselves covered in their own release, but Iron and Winter’s messages were different. Winter’s were always sweet, heaping praise on him. Iron called his messages ‘digital aftercare,’ always making sure Steve had something to eat and drink, that he was ok and also offering praise. 

And there they were, right on schedule.

_IronMan: That was amazing. You are amazing. God._

_BrooklynBoy: Thank you.  
BrooklynBoy: No really. I feel like the rest of the crowd wasn’t going to let me go.  
BrooklynBoy: and that dildo. I swear it makes me black out_

_IronMan: Glad you like it. I have my eyes on another one to send. A little more...closer to home, if you follow._

  
_WintersSoldier: Hey Steve  
WintersSolder: Amazing show as always  
WintersSoldier: You are so good for us_

_BrooklynBoy: You’re welcome  
BrooklynBoy: have a good time with Iron?_

_WintersSoldier: yeah actually  
WintersSoldier: He’s a good guy. _

_BrooklynBoy: Sorry for the wait. Winter just dm’d me too. BrooklynBoy: 👀 closer to home meaning…? Your dick?_

_IronMan: Yes actually. Only if you want. I know a company  
IronMan: and can we bring Winter in on Dm?  
IronMan: We make a good team  
IronMan: 😈_

Cleaning up could wait. Steve grabbed his water bottle, downing most of it one go, then set up the threeway chat with video capabilities since they both were so _very_ generous. It was a perfect ending to the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private show and some custom cocks make for an interesting night for Steve and his big tippers.

Steve turned the live feed on early to rearrange everything in frame, angles and lights and furniture, for the hundredth time. He fiddled with cord concealment, moved the little table with lube and other supplies to the left, moved it back, and generally fidgeted with anything and everything trying to work off the nervous flutter in his stomach. He heard the little chime of someone joining the feed and Winter’s icon popped up. 

“Wow, darling, look at you all ready and waitin’ for us,” Winter’s Brooklyn accent was like liquid smoke pouring out of the speakers.

“Of course, I’ve been thinking about this all week,” Steve replied. He trailed a hand down his naked torso to the edge of his boxers and listened to the soft curse Winter gave under his breath. Maybe soon they’d agree to two-way video in future sessions so Steve could see the way he affected them.

“Yeah? Me too, and I’m sure Iron was as well.” 

“I know so, he made me send him some photos when I unboxed them,” Steve said coyly. He ran his fingertip over one of the toys Iron had sent. After months of crushing on his big tippers and a few weeks of three-way post show calls, Iron had brought up the idea of sending a toy molded from himself again, with the added offer to get one made of Winter. Thinking about all the delightful dick pics they’d all exchanged, Steve couldn’t say no. They both had absolutely gorgeous cocks, and Iron said he had some connections and the quality would be top notch - _and they were._

Steve couldn’t stop squishing them when they were delivered. They had a firm inner core, and a softer, squishier outer layer, intricately detailed with every ridge and vein and even the fine edge of Bucky’s foreskin. The silicone was soft and skin-like, and all Steve wanted to do was rub the toys on his cheeks to feel how silky they were. And of course Iron sent a custom riding bench (“Can’t have couture cocks and stick them to the wall, Steven.”) that Steve had to lug home and install, but it was honestly nicer than any of the ones he’d thought about buying for the shows.

A second chime sounded and Iron joined the chat.

“Hello lovely. Winter.” 

“Hi Iron, glad you could make it,” Steve said. He got up to fine tune the audio settings now that they both were online. Iron’s audio was usually echo-y, whereas Winter must use a headset with a mic because every little huff and groan and growl would come across. He liked to level them out so nothing got lost.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Iron replied. “Also, can you call me Tony? I’d much rather hear you scream that out later.” 

That caused Steve to shiver, it suddenly felt so real. “Of course.” 

“I think he liked that, look at that blush, Tony,” Winter said, voice low. “If you’re calling him that, then call me Bucky.” 

“I thought we weren’t using our made up names?” Tony said flatly.

“It’s a nickname. Would James be better?” 

Steve tipped his head to the camera, “I dunno, I kind of like the sound of Bucky.” 

Tony gave a sigh, “Then I can learn to live with it.” 

“Well then, Tony and Bucky, welcome to my first private show. Well, like this anyway.” Steve leaned back, showing some of the set up. The bench was made of shiny steel and supple maroon leather with black accents. It had two arrangeable arms for toys, stabilizers to secure the legs to the floor, and a removable section where, if Steve didn’t want to rut against the leather, he could insert his own toy. It had sides that lowered for different positions, and it was so softly padded that it felt like a cozy reading chair. Steve arranged it in front of the window in his filming room and used diffusers over the stand lights to cast a soft glow that wouldn’t glare off the steel.

Steve clicked on the other cameras, one over each toy, “How do you want me?” 

“Honestly spoiled for choices, honey.” Bucky said, a creak coming over the line sounded like he was leaning back in a chair. “Are you ready for us? Or do you need us to talk you through fingering yourself?” 

“Oh, good question Buckaroo, can we see your pretty hole, baby?” Tony chimed in. 

Steve knew he was blushing, could feel the heat spread from his face down his chest, even after all the shows he’d done. He shimmied out of his boxers, then kneeled up on the bench, wishing he had a wall or something to steady himself. He let his knees slide out smoothly on the leather and stroked his thighs before pulling his cheeks apart.

“Look at that.”

“Yeah, I see it. All pretty and pink for us.” 

Steve let their voices wash over him, drag him into the headspace he needed to perform. He massaged himself, grabbing big handfuls of his ass, before cupping the curve of his thighs and sliding his hands down to his knees and back up, continuing up over his hips. 

“Get yourself wet, Steve,” Tony’s voice sounded a little hoarse already, “get yourself ready for me.” 

Steve grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, warming it up a little. He let them talk him through prep, Tony controlling how fast he could finger himself, Bucky controlling how many fingers he could use. He ended up with a leg on the floor and his clean hand on the bench for stability, fucking back on his fingers. 

“I’m ready for more, please?” Steve begged.

Bucky’s response was sugar sweet, “More, as in another finger, honey? Or more, as in Tony’s cock?” 

Steve whined as twin chuckles came through the speakers. 

“I think he wants the second one. Should we let him, Buck?” Tony asked.

“He’s been so good, I think he should get a reward.”

Steve flopped forward and reached up for the bottle of lube. 

“Have you taken either of us for a test drive?” Tony crooned. His voice felt like caramel dripping down Steve’s spine, thick and sweet. 

Steve shook his head. “Nuh-uh. I was good,” he pulled up to look at one of the cameras, “just like you asked.” 

“Good boy, Steve. Go on, get me nice and slick.” 

So he did, he stroked the toy from root to tip, gripping it with both hands. 

“Isn’t that a sight, huh Tony?” Bucky chimed in. “How’s it feel, honey?” 

“Feels good,” Steve gave it a couple more strokes, “I can’t wait.” 

“You don’t have to wait, go on Steve.” 

Steve turned around and got himself situated, gripping the toy and holding himself open and kneeling on the lower parts of the bench. He teased his rim, listening to Tony and Bucky groan and curse. He sank down over the crown before pulling back up, rocking himself little by little until he sat with Tony’s life modeled cock deep inside him. “Ah, Tony!”

“Yeah, Steve? Feel good?” Tony murmured.

“Mmmhmm, it feels so real.” 

Bucky gave a low hum of approval, “Looks real pretty from this angle, Stevie. Do you want to move?” 

“Yes,” Steve replied, “please, can I?

“Go on honey, fuck yourself on Tony’s cock.” 

Tony spoke up, “Slowly, lovely. Slowly.” 

Steve started to move, he grabbed one cheek and spread himself for them to see. 

“God, what a sight this is, you swallowing me up,” Tony groaned out. 

Tony’s toy lit Steve up inside. It really did feel life-like as he clenched around it, a slight give to the layers but solid and firm. Every push and pull was heavenly. Steve tested the movements of the bench and how it responded to the angles of his body. He stretched out, angling his chest to the padded seat and fucking himself back, then eased up into a riding position while holding the base of the toy. Everything was smooth and seamless, and Steve picked up speed, bouncing and building up the electricity coursing through every nerve. 

Bucky’s voice came sharply over the speaker, “Steve, stop.” 

He whined as his hips stuttered to a stop, eyes snapping to the camera. 

“Don’t want it to be over too soon, and baby I’m gonna blow before I even see your pretty little lips wrapped around me.” If it was even possible, Bucky’s voice dipped even lower. “I said I wanted to muffle your sweet sounds with my cock.” 

“Can you keep me inside while you give Buckaroo here a little love?” Tony said. He sounded breathy and Steve could hear the tell-tale sound of Tony’s slick hand working himself. 

Steve nodded, falling back to his hands and knees to reach for the other toy, everything moving with him, keeping him full. He put his focus on the camera mounted over Bucky’s cock and dropped kisses and licks on the head. Bucky’s deep groan rumbled the speakers, and Steve responded by tracing the edges and lines from Bucky’ foreskin with the pointed tip of his tongue. He made his lips into a plush pout and pressed them over the toy in a slow glide, Bucky’s thick cockhead forcing his lips apart, before letting the cock bob out of his mouth.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Bucky’s curse was ragged, “you look so good like that.” 

Steve licked a drop of his own spit off the head of the toy with a wink. 

Another growl came over the line, “Goddamn lethal, Stevie.” 

“Take him deeper now, I want to see him fill you up,” Tony ordered.

Steve leaned forward, his tongue out to cradle the toy as he took it in. He could feel the cock in his ass pulling away the more he took into his mouth, until just the tip remained inside him and Bucky’s tip was tickling his throat. He shifted back until Tony filled him up again. 

Tony cleared his throat a little, “Bring Bucky’s a little closer, baby, we wouldn’t want you to lose one once you get going.”

“Can you bring your knees up a little? Spread ‘em a little more?” 

Steve gave a small laugh, “Anything you want, boys.”

“What I want is to be there in person. Want to feel you swallow around me, Stevie.” 

Tony laughed a little, “Yeah, I have to say, I’m awfully jealous of a lump of silicone right about now.”

Steve pulled off and adjusted the bench, then himself while they talked. Would it be so bad to meet in person? It was made pretty obvious with all the planning for this show that they all lived in New York. He put that thought on the back-burner and sat himself back onto Tony’s toy. How good it felt must have shown on his face.

“God, you look so happy with a nice cock to stuff you full, baby,” Bucky observed. 

Steve nodded vigorously before pitching forward to capture Bucky’s cock between his lips. He rocked forward, swallowing to the hilt and putting to practice all the tricks he knew to suppress his gag reflex. He shifted back and forth, letting the toys fill him up and press deep. He was missing the warmth of real bodies, the smell of sweat and come and cologne, the quick puffs of breath on the back of his neck when getting railed. 

Bucky’s deep timber and Tony’s obscene mouth seeped into Steve’s skin, spreading like sunlight on bare skin in July. He could feel them in his muscles, in his bones, lighting him up with praise and filth in equal measure. Steve teased his chest when Bucky told him to, opened his eyes to the camera when Tony told him to. He sped up and slowed down to match the rhythm of slick hands and panting breaths. Steve’s own cock ached, the only stimulus coming from leather soaked in his own precome. 

He heard Bucky come; a sharp string of expletives, a shout, and the hitching way the air leaving his lungs beat into the microphone all giving it away. 

“Damn, that sounded like a hell of an orgasm,” Tony said, his own breath labored, voice cracking under the weight of his own pleasure. “I kind of wish I could have seen it.” 

“I tried to hold on, but the way Stevie looks whimpering on our cocks like that?” He gave a short whistle. “Just sinful.” 

“Couldn’t agree more. Steve, honey, you wanna come for us? I want to see you,” Tony asked.

Steve did his best to get his “yes” across without dropping Bucky from his mouth. His head was blissfully cottony, warm like honey and Bucky’s cock was keeping it all from spilling out, muffling all of Steve’s pretty noises, just like he wanted.

Bucky’s voice was evening out, but still low and growly, commanding. “Come for us, Stevie, touch yourself.” 

Steve gave his own cock a few quick tugs, letting the toys hit his throat and his prostate at a speeding pace, the rocking creak of the bench almost louder than his own wordless cries. He clenched up and came like a wave, each quivering press down and every pulse of come rolling through the movement of his hips.

“Look at how pretty that is, Tony, c’mon, show our boy how much you liked his show,” Bucky murmured.

“Oh fuck, that Brooklyn--ahh!” 

Steve finally let the toy pop out of his mouth, and settled back on his haunches, “You like that Tony? Mine and Buck’s voices?” 

More panting and cursing came over the line. 

“I think he does, Stevie. Dirty Brooklyn drawl really does it for Mr. Uptown.” 

Tony huffed out a laugh, “Fuck you, _James._ ” 

“I’m _tryin’_.” 

Steve let the other toy slip out of him, leaning forward to grab his bottle of water and wet wipes stashed below the table next to the bench. He gave himself and the bench a cursory wipe and drank several big gulps. 

“Oh good, you have your water, did you bring a snack?” Tony asked over the sound of rustling clothing on his line. 

Steve put a cheeky grin on his face and grabbed the protein bar he’d also stashed, “Yes, sir.” 

“Oh, I like that, lovely...” Tony’s voice was all purr like a rumbling engine. It made Steve’s cock twitch in exhaustion. Steve could hear Bucky’s hum of agreement. 

“Well, something could be arranged, for a future session. If you both wanted to do this again? Or maybe, if we can agree on some safety precautions,” Steve took another swig of water before continuing, “if you wanted to...if you meant it when you said you’d meet in person?” 

Bucky’s husky voice came over the line, “Oh sweet thing, I’d love that. Whatever you want to be safe, we’ll do it, right Tony?” 

“Of course sweetheart, you have to be careful. Maybe dinner first? As much as it would kill me to put you in a cab at the end of the night instead of my backseat--”

Bucky’s snort interrupted him.

“--I’d want you to be in control. Have a friend waiting to hear from you and verify you got home. Whatever you like.” 

Steve ducked his head at the camera, “I think I’d like that very much.” 

“We can talk details later. Right now, I want to see that sweet face and listen to Bucky tell you how good you are.” 

Steve relaxed into the rhythms of their usual after-session care, Bucky and Tony’s combined voices settling over him like a warm blanket as he cleaned up the studio. They sent him off to bed with a hefty tip (on top of the fee he’d asked for a private show,) and a date for the next Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reflects on all the dates he's shared with Tony and Bucky, and is ready to have dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Offline things have been a lot. Enjoy, and there is still one part left to go! Thanks again to Jeh for holding my hand, encouraging me, cheer reading and beta-ing. I'd be nothing without your support 😘 Also the amazing Stella made a moodboard 😍

Tony walked ahead to their table and pulled a chair out for Steve with an exaggerated flourish. His grin was soft, one Steve felt Tony saved just for him. Bucky’s hand didn’t leave his back until he was seated in their now-standard arrangement, Tony on Steve’s right, Bucky on his left. This restaurant was gorgeous and classy, all white linen and candelabras. But the chairs were a hard wood that made Steve squirm in his seat. The waiter came and went with Bucky’s wine selection, and Steve thought back to how they got here.

Tony and Bucky had been great the past month. _Gentlemen_ even. It was a little overwhelming, to tell the truth. Overwhelming like finding out the fact that his big tippers were apparently Tony Stark, tech mogul, and James Barnes, star prosecutor on the track to be district attorney one day.

That first date hadn’t been that long ago, but Steve could still feel the buzz of nerves, or maybe it was something else, everytime he got ready to meet them. Later, he found out that Tony and Bucky were each separately just as worried that Steve would recognize them and either be scared off or a clout chaser. In the end, he hadn’t, but they recognized each other, feeling a spark they admitted neither intended to feel for the other tipper. 

Tony had picked that first restaurant, booking the entire rooftop for privacy. Steve felt in awe the whole meal. A chef’s tasting menu had the table full of plates and everyone traded forks and bites and sips of wine picked out by the sommelier. A warm hand, sometimes two, was always on his back like a grounding tether everytime Steve’s nerves came back. It had been completely chaste, yet druggingly seductive in the way Bucky would lean close to talk, or the way Tony’s fingers rubbed the stem of his wine glass the whole night. Everything had been soft and dreamlike under the New York night’s sky and the hanging lights above the rooftop. 

And when it was all over, Tony and Bucky each kissed him on the cheek and dropped him to a sleek black town car instead of an uber, sending him back to Brooklyn alone. Just like they had promised. Steve felt stretched between relief and frustration. They were _good_ and _nice_ and all he had wanted to do since the main course was fall to his knees and let the tablecloth shield him from the waiter’s knowing eyes. As soon as he was home, Steve set up a stream and showed them his appreciation, pulling out all the stops with their silicone cocks until they all saw stars.

Bucky tapped him on the shoulder and asked about the menu. It brought him back to the present. “Did you see the special, darling?” Steve opened his menu, the little card detailing the chef’s specials was tucked into a little pocket. Steve’s belly was doing flips thinking about how he wanted the night to end, a light meal seemed perfect. Salmon filet with scallops in a white wine sauce, paired with roasted fingerling potatoes. 

“Sounds perfect, Buck.” He leaned over to give him a kiss, gasping a little as his little secret moved inside him. After ordering, Steve let the conversation Tony was having with Bucky about business law wash over him. They had fallen into their own rhythms with every date, catching up on their lives outside of the dinner table, trash talking each other’s baseball teams, and telling stories about their youths. Usually laughing until they got told they were disturbing the other guests.

It had been a month of little dates, and big ones. Bucky took him out on a solo date a few days after that first night, convincing Steve to take a late lunch with him. He met Bucky at a small deli that served the best pastrami on rye in the borough, and God was it hard to go back to work with the warmth of Bucky’s hand still on his thigh. 

Tony took Bucky as his date to a gala that ended with them sneaking off after the speeches to video call Steve, catching him as he was turning in for the night. They ruined their tuxedos watching him writhe and gasp on his bed. They asked him to hump and rub off on a pillow while they praised him. It had felt so filthy and perfect and they stayed on the line, cooing over his red-raw cock as he changed his sheets. Steve had never slept so deeply in his life as that night, their voices staying with him as he fell asleep. 

Steve met Tony at a small theater that only showed second run movies for a Humphrey Bogart double feature, sneaking kisses that tasted like popcorn and junior mints. On top of that, they had more group dates than Steve could count. And every single one ended with him getting sent home with a kiss and an erection that Steve had to hide from various drivers and nosey old ladies on the subway. 

Honestly? It was too much. 

He was prepared tonight, both mentally and physically. Everytime Bucky’s stubble tickled his neck it caused Steve to shift and nearly groan. Every low word spoken by Tony made him want to melt into his seat. The meal came and went, a blur of delicious flavors that Steve couldn’t even begin to tell you what they were as long as he had Tony’s hand on the back of his neck and Bucky’s on his knee. 

Tony whipped out his phone to call his car. Steve had to make a move. 

He placed his hand on the phone, lowering it to the table. “Don’t call Happy.” 

Tony gave him a look, “Why not? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, Darlin’, not ready to end the night?” Bucky asked.

Steve felt his cheeks flush, the heat of two pairs of eyes on him. “No, I’m ready to go. _Beyond_ ready, actually.” 

“Is there a reason you don’t want Happy to drive you home? Has he -”

“No! Oh God no, I just…” Steve reached out, grabbing both of their hands, “I’m ready to go _home_. With you both.” 

He watched Tony’s face go from confusion to glee to a downright wicked smile. “Hey Buckster, how fast can that mustang of yours go?” 

“Fast enough. Pay the check and I’ll get us back to yours before you can blink.” 

Getting out of the restaurant was a flurry of kisses and touches only mildly appropriate enough for public consumption, and Steve sunk into letting his boys take control. To keep Bucky from crashing, Steve rode in the back alone, the rumble of the engine and the filthy commentary from the front seats lighting up his nerve endings. Bucky was true to his word. In no time at all, he pulled into a parking garage and found a spot by the elevator. Tony had his door open and helped Steve out before the engine was even off. 

“God, you look so gorgeous.” Tony pressed him against the back panel, his hands on Steve’s neck, cradling his head as he pressed a kiss onto his lips. “So gone for us already.” Steve felt pliant and warm and bubbly as Bucky joined them, fitting his body to their sides. He curled his arm around Steve’s waist, fingers of his hand spread wide over Steve’s belly. His lips tasted like the last sips of wine and stolen bites of chocolate. Steve pulled back from the kiss and watched his two boys enjoy their own, Bucky’s other hand cupping Tony’s head in a firm grip. This had become more than he could have ever asked for, ever imagined. 

Tony’s lips were curved in a smile as the kiss ended. “Ready to go upstairs, boys?” “I’ve been ready since, oh...about 6:30 when I put this plug in,” Steve replied.

“You’ve been?” Bucky looked like his brain stalled out, wiggling his fingers in the general direction of Steve’s lower half.

Steve nodded, “Yup. The biggest one I had, I want you.” Tony pecked another kiss on his lips, “Well, you certainly have us. No wonder you were squirming all night.” 

“I want you _both_.” Steve felt his face heat a little, watching both men’s eyes pop a little as the implication sunk in. 

Bucky straightened up and pulled on Steve and Tony’s jackets, “Well then, let’s not keep you waiting babydoll.” 

Steve’s laugh echoed off the walls of the elevator as it rose, Tony and Bucky each nosing kisses on his neck, tugging at his collar and buttons for more skin. He held on as two thick thighs pressed his own wide open. He couldn’t hold in a groan as their lips met over the skin of his collarbone, licking the taste of Steve’s sweat off each other’s tongues. It was heaven, this ascension to Tony’s penthouse, the crush of Bucky’s words in his ears and Tony’s hands on his body pushing Steve higher. Tony’s hand finding the handle of the plug through Steve’s clothes and _grinding_ it until Steve let out a whine. 

It lasted forever and also not long enough. The doors to the elevator opened with a quiet woosh and the lights inside the penthouse flickered in a wave as they tumbled out. Steve’s shirt was fully unbuttoned by this point and Bucky stretched it down over his shoulders, catching at his elbows. It drew his arms back, thrusting his chest out, the suggestion of being bound.

Bucky hummed. “Look at that,” he trailed a fingernail down Steve’s chest, between his pecs, over his stomach as it clenched up, “gives me ideas.” 

“I like the way you think Buckaroo, let’s put a pin in that for later.” He undid the knot of his tie, stretching his arms to pull it through his collar in a fluid motion. “I don’t want to make our boy wait any longer.” 

“Please?” Steve felt breathless, his body throbbed in time to his heartbeat as they looked at him, eyes both blue and brown having gone dark and heavy lidded. 

“Of course, honey, we have you.” Bucky finished pulling off Steve's shirt and tossed it behind him haphazardly. They kept marching toward the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. Shoes were kicked to places unknown, Steve was sure Bucky would never see those cufflinks again, and there was definitely a lamp dimmed by a pair of pants. 

Steve let Tony lean him back onto the bed. He was as naked as he was in any of his shows, but Tony’s eyes felt like a physical weight in a way the camera never did. Seeing Tony naked in front of him was like peeking behind the curtain, seeing him so undone.

Bucky’s head popped over Tony’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him, “Lovely. Look at him, Tones. All ours.” It sent shivers all over Steve’s body. 

Tony rubbed a hand over Steve’s knee, pushing it out and away. Steve’s body was on full display, his cock bobbing with every touch to his skin, at the roughness of Tony’s fingertips. “You’re gorgeous. I can’t believe I can do more than just tell you how to touch yourself.” 

“You could tell Bucky how to touch me?” Steve found his voice breathy and slightly shaky in a way that he hadn’t felt with a physical partner in a long time. He ran his hands down his body, cupping his chest before sliding down to frame his cock. He flexed, showing off before he completed the sweep of his hands, taking them down his thighs and pulling his legs up, exposing his hole and twinkling gem on the end of his plug. 

“So goddamn gorgeous,” Bucky said, all in one breath. 

“Yeah, I don’t know if I can stand on the sidelines this time, but put it on the bucket list of ways we’re going to have fun,” Tony chuckled before continuing. “That list is getting pretty long.” “Then we better start checking things off.” 

Tony patted Steve’s rear, “Scooch up to the middle and I’ll get supplies.” He pressed a quick peck to Bucky’s lips, “You too Buckybear, on the bed. Don’t want our boy getting lonely.” “Of course not.” Bucky prowled after Steve as he pushed himself back on the bed, his hand grazing Steve’s ankle and gliding up, slotting himself between Steve’s legs. He kissed like a man on a mission, and Steve was his mission. He swept through Steve’s mouth with his tongue, slowly, like Steve was something to be savored. The feeling of his hair on Steve’s waxed bare skin something fucking himself for tips couldn’t give him. 

Steve felt the bed dip. Felt another pair of hands touching him while Bucky kissed his breath away. Felt the plug’s handle get grasped and played with, twisted and pulled and angled just _so_. He was splayed and speared open. There was a hand on his cock, another around his neck, the crest of orgasm was about to crash. 

“Ca-can I?” Steve’s hips bucked once, then twice into nothing as their hands left him. 

“Hearin’ that in person,” Bucky groaned. “It’s just different,” he bent to recapture Steve’s lips, “it’s downright sinful, honey.” 

Tony stroked his flank, “You alright?” 

Steve opened his eyes, they had been screwed so tight since Bucky had covered his body with his. “Yeah,” he reached out to hold on to Tony, his hair haloed by soft lights in the bedroom, “yeah, it’s so much more... _more_ , with you both here.”

“We’ll just keep checking in on you then,” Bucky smoothed the hair out of Steve’s face, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m going to take the plug out and get you ready.” Tony copied Bucky’s movements, dropping low to pepper Steve’s face in kisses. “Who do you want first?” 

Steve reached out to grip their cocks, one in each hand, and stroked them, “I still want you both, please?” He punctuated his words by pouting his lips a little. He took a moment to look and feel just how similar they were to the fakes he had at home. _There is nothing like the real thing._

Bucky chuckled. “We’ll get to that, but I think it’s best to ease into it.” 

Tony tugged at the plug, “Relax for me, Steve.” 

He did, and Tony eased it out. The widest part stretching his hole made both of his partners pause and look and praise him. Tony was gentle with his fingers, making sure to coat his fingers in fresh lube as he prodded Steve’s body. Bucky set to sinking his teeth into Steve’s chest, scraping his canine over the nipple closest to him while Tony worked. They played his body together, pulling back as Steve’s whines grew louder and higher, as he clenched down and scrambled for something to grip on to. Building him up but not letting him drop off completely.

The crinkle of foil brought Steve back to attention and he watched Tony roll the condom on. “I’m making an executive decision,” he said with a wink. “Is that ok?” 

“Yeah,” Steve answered. He watched as Bucky slicked up Tony’s cock, he kissed him and pushed until Tony was lying on his back. 

“Com’ere honey, Tony’s ready for you.” Bucky helped him sit up and climb into Tony’s waiting lap. He held Tony’s cock steady with one hand as Steve sank, held Steve open with the other. 

“You feel so good, honey,” Tony whispered. They met in the middle for a kiss as Steve sat fully. He tumbled forward onto his hands, his turn to press someone to the mattress, and began a slow grind. Tony was more perfect in real life, no hissing crackle over the speaker as he murmured about how Steve was a good boy. No cold silicone breaking the fantasy. He was hot, he throbbed and twitched and moved in Steve, thrusting and circleling in short strokes. 

“What a sight you two make, huh?” Bucky said. Steve turned to look at him kneeling next to them. He was gripping his cock in slow strokes, rubbing the foreskin up over the fat head with every pass. He needed to get his mouth on that. 

“Buck, please? Can I taste you?” 

Tony gripped Steve’s hips and started bouncing him on his cock, forcing Steve’s words to come out in little bursts. “Yeah, Buck, don’t leave our boy empty.” 

He shuffled forward, letting Steve lick and lap at the precome gathering at the tip of his cock. “You look so pretty down there, Stevie.” 

Steve let Tony’s thrusts move him onto Bucky’s cock and back off, sealing his lips around the shaft. It was perfect and messy, drool slicking Steve’s lips. Bucky buried a hand in Steve’s hair, enough to tug and coax and make him make sweet muffled sounds as he was filled on each end. 

Bucky finally pulled him off with a whine. “I ain’t gonna last if you keep that up, honey.” He replaced his cock with two of his fingers. “And you want me to help Tony fill you up, don’t you?” 

Steve did his best to nod emphatically, still being bounced like a plaything by Tony and Bucky’s grip in his hair. Bucky let him go and he let Tony capture his lips, his tongue gathering up every drop of Bucky that hadn’t been forced down his throat. He could feel Bucky knee-walking down the bed now that Tony stopped thrusting, keeping himself seated snuggly inside. 

Tony gripped his thighs, kneading Steve’s ass, holding him spread on his cock. Bucky’s soft words rained down on Steve. Praise and adoration and quiet orders to relax and let his fingers in. The lube still had a slight chill, combined with the heat spearing him caused a full body shiver. A trail of kisses flitted over his back like butterflies as Bucky worked Steve’s body open even more. It was so easy to let it happen, let their warmth surround him. 

Steve sunk onto his forearms, chest to chest with Tony, arching his back and ass for Bucky. He tucked his face into Tony’s neck as Bucky added another finger, spreading and twisting. The stretch turned into pleasure with every pass. There was the crinkle of another foil packet and the sound of Bucky slicking his cock. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Soft hands carded through his hair. Since the rumble of the voice didn’t come from below, it must have been Bucky who asked. 

He nodded, or at least tried to. Everything felt so soft and warm. 

“Can you speak, honey?” Tony turned his head to look into Steve’s eyes. “If you can’t, I’m going to stop.” 

Steve tried to say he could, but it came out garbled, so he tried again. “Yes, Tony. And I do still want to try, please?” 

That earned him more sweet kisses and the steady thunder of Bucky’s voice in his ear. He was good and sweet and wasn’t he just the best boy and can he take a deep breath and breathe out slowly for them? He could do that. He drew in air, letting it out as slowly as he could as Bucky’s cock pushed in next to Tony’s. 

Everything felt like so much as it swirled together; the way Tony and Bucky sandwiched him, the moist puffs of air as they panted just as much as he was, the thick stretch as both were finally inside. Steve took another deep breath, then another. He loosened each muscle that instinct had him flexing, starting with his hands, then his shoulders, working his way down his body until he lay supported by his partners once again. 

“I’m ready,” he said, grabbing Bucky’s hand with his left and Tony’s with his right, “you can move.” 

Tony squeezed the hand they were holding. “How does it feel, honey?” 

“Like everything I’ve been dreaming of.” 

Bucky drew back, slowly reigniting all the nerves in Steve’s body. They worked together to hold Steve’s hips as Bucky pushed back in. They found a rhythm. 

“Baby, you feel so tight.” It was like every inch of him was being fucked as Tony began to move. Every push and pull wrung another noise out of Steve. “So good, look at you take us.” 

“So good for us.” 

His cock was ignored, but rubbed between his and Tony’s bodies. It was perfect, and it was torture. Bucky’s hips were sharp slaps on Steve’s ass, little shocks of pain that fizzled into pleasure as his cock hit home. They strung him out in the best ways, time stretching like taffy as his orgasm built. 

“Tony!” His toes tingled as he spoke. “Bucky!” His balls felt tight. Steve needed to know if he could let go, let them catch him. “Can I?”

“Come, baby.” “Come for us.” 

He was swept away in sensation. His come slicked his cock on Tony’s belly as he screamed their names. He collapsed in on himself and exploded like a dying star. He felt weightless for a moment, before his senses returned to feel Bucky shaking and coming behind him and Tony breathing hard beneath him. 

“Wow,” Steve breathed. 

That made Tony chuckle. “Bit of an understatement there, champ.” He patted Bucky’s shoulder. “You gonna live?” 

Steve felt a sharp exhale on his neck, “Fuck...yeah I think so.” Bucky pulled himself and Tony free of Steve’s body. He felt him dip out of the bed and return with a soft, warm wet cloth. Tony continued to hold Steve as Bucky cleaned, letting his whole weight lay on top of him. Tony’s hands trailed over his back and sides, petting him as the sweat and come cooled. 

They rolled him over and Steve winced, shutting his eyes tight. 

“J, reduce overhead lights, boost the temp, please.” Tony’s voice was soft. He had mentioned the A.I. that controlled things before. It was amazing to see it at work as all the lights dimmed away and lamps and can lights built into the walls began to glow. 

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve sighed.

“Comfortable? I’m going to go get some water and snacks from the kitchen.” “Mmhmm, don’t take too long,” Steve replied. He reached his arms out, making grabby hands at Bucky, “I want to cuddle.” 

Bucky settled in, gathering Steve’s chest to his front, “You’ll get your cuddles. Gonna take such good care of you, honey.” 

Aftercare was so much better in person, Steve decided. The cheap electric fireplace at his apartment couldn’t compare to the heat of their bodies in the cozy cocoon of blankets. His bodega protein bar was nothing next to Tony’s choice of French chocolates and little meat and cheese nibbles. 

Steve drifted, safe and sound, in their arms. There were many conversations still to have about their relationships, about going public, about Steve’s life as a camboy. But tonight, the only conversation was about who was going to sleep in the middle. Steve won. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
